A Life Rekindled
by Alchemystik
Summary: What if...The Charmed Ones allow their magic to lapse, prefer to live a normal life, are completely unprepared for their final battle? What if a higher power sent a messenger, a teacher, someone to bring them back to reality? What if it's Cole Turner?
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note: This story was started and never finished due to my muse's defection. Now, I think it's time to dust it off and give it a go, once again. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Although this story is told from multiple viewpoints, it is NOT a script, just a narrative story with a slightly different styling.)

Rated T for language and some adult humor.

A Life Rekindled

By: Alchemystik32

Overview: What If?

Cole Turner. Belthazor. Two names that bring with them a myriad of emotions for many different beings. One of the most powerful demon mercenaries, feared and loathed by a multitude of those who dwelled in the Underground.

For the Charmed Ones, Cole Turner had been more than just another demon; he had once been part of their family, a nemesis, a brother, a husband, a friend. In the end, they made the only decision they could...

They vanquished him.

But...what if?

What if a power greater than any other has deemed Cole Turner worthy of a " Rekindling? " A chance to escape the eternal horrors of hell by helping those he had once hurt. Would he do it?

Could he do it?

The Charmed Ones are foundering, their bond weakened, their magical destiny in danger. Their salvation lies in the hands of one of their worst enemies.

Cole Turner.

Come and journey into the mind and the self, if you dare. Share the learning and healing. Cole would like you to come along and keep him company.

All you have to do is BELIEVE...

Cole:

In a millisecond, everything changed. I was floating along, minding my own business, somewhere in Limbo I suppose, and now I'm here.

Where here is, I'm not quite sure. It's formless, a uniform gray in color. No sounds, yet an underlying hum can be perceived.

I am, yet I'm not. Cryptic you say? Try experiencing it.

All my senses are awake again, yet I am not. I'm still dead, yet something has been happening over the course of time. You do understand that time is different here, don't you? I believe a year has passed in Earth time, but here? Time is endless. You have nothing but time here, and you are alone. So totally alone that you either make friends with yourself rather quickly, or risk losing what mind you have left.

A voice has been guiding me along for quite awhile now. A calm voice, pleasant and unobtrusive. It's told me many things; about myself and my mission, so to speak. You see, I did some terrible things in my former existence, left destruction in my wake. I have a chance, albeit a slim one, to make some kind of restitution.

My former family, the Halliwells, need a bit of guidance. You might recall them as The Charmed Ones. Piper, Paige...

And, Phoebe.

My wife. Well, ex-wife. I don't know if we were ever actually divorced, but my death certainly severed whatever bonds we had on Earth. To me, she'll always be my wife.

My love. Even now, even after...everything. Still my love.

They're in danger. Grave danger. They've lost touch with each other, with their magic, with themselves. My mission, should I choose to accept it; pardon the bad pun, but I DO have a choice; Is to guide them back on the right path.

It will be a long, tiring journey, fraught with dangers, not all of them physical.

I must strip them bare, take away those walls of doubt and denial they've been hiding behind, and show them the right way. Put them on the final road to their Destiny. God help us all...

Along the way, there will be people from their pasts who need a little reaffirmation. By helping others, they will heal themselves.

In the end, their healing will be mankind's salvation, for the danger that looms is unlike any other they have ever faced.

So come...take my hand and walk beside me. We'll talk and I'll tell you about my plan. How to win them over, make them realize that this has to be done.

You see, the greater power talked to the lesser power, and it's been decreed. Unless they follow where I lead, Learn what I have to teach...

Their powers will be revoked.

The Charmed Ones will be no more.

So. How do I do it? How to get three women who loath me, themselves and life in general to follow me into the unknown?

I haven't a clue,

But I Believe.

Hey. It's a start. 

Chapter One: The Road To Forever...

By: Alchemystik32

Cole:

I don't expect anything to really change for me once this is over. I deserve to be punished for what I did, the damage I wrought. The sad thing is, I was born with a soul, a conscience. I knew right from wrong, and as much as one can argue that my demonic half overpowered the human part of me, I know that isn't the case. A nice cop-out, but untrue.  
I could have stopped at any time, and believe me, I tried. I really did try to live my life without using my powers for anything but good; we all know how well that worked out, don't we?

My point is simple; I don't expect any kind of reprieve if I'm successful. I'm not looking for a stay of execution so to speak, nor am I trying to trivialize my faults.

I had a choice, plain and simple. Sit by and watch these women self-destruct; hope that they got their proverbial shit together in time, and passed my time in relative comfort. Silly me.

At no time in my life has anything ever gone the way I had hoped. Not that I'm complaining, mind you, I'm not. It was an interesting life, filled with many interesting people. I travelled, learned to appreciate the finer things in life, fell in love, got married and tried to destroy the world with my evil meglomania.

Piece of cake.

How many of us sit there in our golden years and say; " If Only? "

If only I had married A instead of B. Taken this job instead of that one, took that one chance? Any human that says never is a liar, and I'd call him or her that to their face. We've all done it, it's human nature to second guess oneself. I'm just as guilty.

But spend some time alone with yourself, isolated for anyone or anything, and something amazing happens. You learn what your real strengths and weaknesses are. You see everything clearly for the first time.

With no distractions of any kind, you are free to wander through your life, your mind your heart, and your soul. I was surprised at what lay within these vaults...

I realized that the fact that I loved one woman to the best of my ability was my crowning acheivement. I had risked all, gained nothing yet still felt content.

I now know that power is a myth, and wealth is a fancy. Neither will stand the test of time, nor will the hold your hand and close your eyes at the end of the days.

I realized that four women had changed my life for the better, and I could not stand by and watch all they worked for fall apart. I owed them. Big time.

It won't be easy, my name is not synonomous with glad tidings and great joy, but...

I think I can help. No...

I Believe that my experiences in life and in my contemplations since my vanquish will benfit them.

If I can just think of a way to approach them. A non-threatening way. A safe way...

What better way to approach a witch than through her whitelighter?

I've been informed, though, that Leo was promoted to Elder and is unavailable. Therefore, I need to court an unknown entity by the name of Chris Perry. I need to win his cooperation, or my chances of even getting my foot in the door of the Halliwell Manor is nil. Or less.

There are people out there that need the Power Of Three, but you must heal yourself before you can heal others; and an evil unlike any other looms on the horizon. Watching...waiting.

We don't have much time...

Chris:

I don't believe this! I get called up stairs by the Elders and have two things dropped on me. Leo, Piper's husband, the savior of Elderland is missing. Great. How do I break that one to the sisters?

And number two? You're going to love this. Cole Turner has been appointed Personal Guru to the Charmed Ones. Yeah, I almost asked them what they've been smoking myself. I mean, c'mon! Cole Turner? Please.

Oh, I know all about him. Mention his name and give Phoebe a wide berth. She can do an hour of damage before you can calm her down again. Not to mention Paige. That was ugly. I remember being foolish enough to say something like " He couldn't of been THAT bad. " Wow.

The woman knows words I've never even heard of and I've been around the block a few times.

Piper doesn't have much to say these days. She's kinda..lost. Without Leo that is. They beat the Titans, saved the world and for what?

She lost the only thing in her life that was worth fighting for. Her husband. She dotes on little Wyatt, but that kid's gonna need a father figure pretty damn quick. Trust me, I know these things.

Ok. I have to let him talk, then I need to explain reality to him.

I'd rather be in a snake pit with live cobras than tell my charges that their arch enemy has been resurrected to straighten them out.

I'm going to bet that being blown up by a witch hurts like hell. In fact, I can almost guarantee that I'll be finding that out very soon.

I have to agree with the decision, though; Something needs to be done. They're drifting apart, ignoring their magic for a taste of the normal life, and we all know what happens when their bond weakens.

It's the event evil waits for.

I've been learning about these women...

Piper is the mother of the house, usually calm, but when she stresses, take cover. Fast. She's beautiful, feisty, caring and implacable. Quite a combination.

Phoebe is more easy going, but look out for her temper, too. Incredibly fun, bubbly, flirtatious, attractive...you name it, she's got it. Except...

Phoebe has a small problem with owning her consequences. She can find an excuse for just about everything, and she can make it pretty damn believable. Problem is, she isn't learning anything from her screw-ups. No one calls her on it. I have a feeling that's about to change.

Paige still suffers from only child syndrome. She tends to make snap decisions and deals with the fall out later. She's also got a temper, but she tends to withdraw rather than confront. She feels alot of pressure to measure up to Prue, the deceased sister. I guess in her eyes Prue was a super-witch, super-sister...super everything. A hard act to follow.

Piper and Phoebe tend to stick together, and at times forget that Paige is an independent thinker. Try and make her conform and she balks. Big time balks.

These are three of the most stubborn women I've ever met. I wish him alot of luck...

He's going to need it. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Life Rekindled 

Pot Holes In The Road Of Life...

By: Alchemystik32

Cole:

Chris is on his way, and I need to make him understand that his cooperation is essential. I don't know how much the sisters have learned to trust him, yet, but I'll bet it's a lot more than they'll be trusting me for awhile.

Time is of the essence. While I can't rush them, I can't coddle them, either. Taking someone's defenses away is painful, painstaking work, and it can't be hurried, but I also can't afford to pat their hands for too long. I wasn't kidding, something else is out there. Waiting. And it's not friendly. It also requires the Power Of Three. Whole and healthy, reconnected and refreshed.

Chris is right. I'll need all the luck I can get.

Chris:

There he is, the great Belthazor. Oh yeah, I know the whole history. He's in the schoolbooks, for cryin' out loud! The demon of demons, yadda, yadda...Phoebe sure pick herself a winner, so to speak. He was feared and respected by good and evil alike.

Why?

Because he was unique. There had been humanized demons, and demonized humans, but he was the first true hybrid. He was the prototype.

Taming Cole Turner was akin to taming the Tiger. On the surface these magnificent creatures seemed docile and controllable, but underneath, the beast lived on, perhaps dormant, but always dangerous.

The Charmed Ones learned that lesson a tad too late.

They were at fault too. There were times when the good side really did try, only to be rebuffed. Do that too many times, and you can turn the most tame of beast against you. Permanently.

And now...he wants to help them. Why?

That's the important question. Why?

What's in it for him?

Looks like I'm about to find out.

Cole: 

That went well. I think. He's a bit young, but sharp and not one to trifle with. He seems fond enough of them, but their behavior is exasperating him to no end right now. The real world is intruding a bit too much, and the sisters are indulging themselves. Unfortunately, their magical bond is suffering, and now is not the time for that to be happening.

However, he's agreed to help, to prepare them for my arrival.

Poor kid.

Chris:

There's a twist. Totally redeemable demon. I liked the guy, even though he seems to spout a bit too much rhetoric about peace, love and togetherness. Reminds me of the love-in crap I read about in the 60s.

Seriously, he's made a few important points. The ladies need to get their acts together, pronto. Issues need to be aired, and it's not going to be pretty. There's going to be tears, tantrums, slammed doors and blown up appliances. I'm well aware of that, but I know as well as he does that something big is looming on the horizon, and it's going to need the Charmed Ones in peak condtion..

Mentally, Physically, Emotionally, Spiritually...

Magically.

Right now, they don't believe in themselves, let alone each other. They don't believe in miracles, they don't hear, see, or comprehend anyting outside their mundane existences. I've tried to get through to them, but they pat me on the head, say I'm cute, and send me on my way.

It's enough to make me tell them what I'm really here for.

It's time to go. I'm to take Cole to the manor, and then go in and prepare the way.

Wish me luck...

I just hope I can find all my pieces after Piper blows me up.

Cole:

Strange to be back here at the old Halliwell house. Strange to be anywhere again.

Why did I never appreciate the warmth of the sun, the smell of freshly mowed grass, the sound of children at play?

Was I so insulated? So unaware? Is this what the sisters are facing, this lack of ability to see clearly? To not just hear but to listen?

To not just listen, but to understand? It's enough to make one feel very insignificant. What a change from my arrogant, omnipotent and lofty perch. How very blind I was and how grateful I am for this Rekindling.

I can hear raised voices, feel the wave of hostility and anger exuding from the very pores of the house. These women are so far off base that it scares me. Can I really make a difference?

Or is it too late?

Perhaps this is their destiny. To self-destruct, lose their powers, have that normal life they so yearn for.

No.

If that were true, this unique opportunity wouldn't have occured. I have a mission because they have a purpose.

I just have to stop the shouting long enough to convince them.

Ah, here comes Chris.

Chris: " I've been blown up three times, and for your information, it hurts like hell. "

Cole: " I'm sorry to hear that. What's the atmosphere like in there right now? "

Chris: " Let's see. Paige is speed-reading the Book of Shadows, Phoebe is getting every potion ingredient she can find, and Piper is using words that'll make a sailor blush. "

Cole: " Hm. How do you think they're going to react when I tell them nothing is going to work and I'm not leaving? "

Chris: " You want me to go back in there and tell them that? "

Cole: " Please. "

Chris: " Who did I piss off today? "

Cole: " Just tell them. "

Chris: " You are SO going to owe me, dude. "

Ah well; It'll do him good, perhaps improve on his reflexes. You've got to be fast around those witches.

For now, I will enjoy the rustle of the wind through the trees, and the feel of the sunlight on my face. I may not have been granted life, but they were kind enough to grant me the use of all of my senses.

Wait with me while I indulge myself. Soon, we'll begin a journey unlike any other.

Just remember to keep Believing. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Life Rekindled

Detours

By: Alchemystik32

Cole:

Quite a bit of noise coming through the open windows. I've heard Phoebe's scream, Piper's yell, and Paige's cursing, along with an occasional explosion; and a few pieces of broken glass and wood hitting the wall. That poor grandfather clock...

I know it isn't going to be easy from them, and I'm not even concerned with trust at this point. All I'm hoping for is a few minutes in between their hysteria.

I don't blame them in the least, I brought nothing but misery to these women. They have every right to hate my guts, but life can be full of surprises, and if you don't learn to roll with the punches, you'll end up totally disconnected from reality.

I can never hope to make up for all the pain I've caused, but I will do my best to fulfill this mission, bring them some cohesion, and perhaps, a bit of closure.

Here comes Chris, looking a little worse for wear. He's going to have to learn how to handle them, for the Charmed Ones are no ordinary witches. Nor are they your typical women. They are in a class by themselves, and need constant vigilance and careful nuturing.

These magnificent females have been wounded by life, besieged with doubt, and tempered by fire. If I'm successful they will blossom with beauty and grace into force unlike any other.

It's time for me to see them face to face. Come along, I'm sure you'll enjoy the festivites...

Piper:

And I thought I hated the Elders before. This is ridiculous! Cole Turner, the ex-Source, ex-demon, ex-brother-in-law, ex-husband, and all around bad apple is going to be our guide? To what? Demons For Dummies?!

I wasn't aware that the Elders indulged in drug use, but I certainly hope they sent a little of whatever it is they've been smoking...

He doesn't freeze or explode, I've already tried. Repeatedly. He doesn't flinch as the abuse is heap on him, he just stands there and takes it. Quietly. Serenely.

He just keeps telling us he's sorry for everything, and he hopes that this will make up for all the pain he caused in some small way.

Right.

Pull the other one, dude.

He wants us to just listen to what he has to say. He says we'll know the truth when we hear it. Issues? I don't have issues! Paige, maybe; Phoebe, certainly. Me? Never! I'm a witch, a single Mom of a super magical child...why would I have issues!?

What a waste of time!

Paige:

Yeah, you bet this is difficult, you scum-bag. Have I mentioned how much I hate the Elders? Yes? Just checking.

The low life bastard! We have problems?! Damn straight we have a problem, and it's standing here looking like Obi Wan Kenobi! Seriously, what's with the white robe? And the contriteness? And the lack of anger? And the tranquil Zen-ness?

Not only will I find a vanquish, but to coin a Cole-ism, if I'm lucky I'll get to kill him twice!

Phoebe:

Oh my God. Oh my God. It was true, that dream was a premonition, I knew...I knew he was coming back! I didn't know he was coming back looking like some kind of low rent prophet, but I knew.

Oh my God. Oh my God...

What? Wait a minute! There is nothing wrong with us, our bond, our magic...!

Well, almost nothing. Ok, Piper and Paige have been on my last NERVE, but that's just how it is with family, right?

Of course right.

And our magic is fine. I hate the empath thing, and I'm sick of getting premonitions when I go out anywhere, but it's ok. Really.

Ok. Not really. Paige has really dropped the ball, lately. She's on some kind of witch kick, trying out spells and potions left and right. Piper has pretty much ignored magic since Wyatt was born, even though he's the most magical child ever. It would probably be easier on her if Leo was around more often, but since he became an Elder, he's been MIA, doing Elder type stuff, I guess.

Watching Piper's marriage fall apart was so hard, but now? Here's my worst nightmare in the flesh; I must have pissed someone off.

We have to listen, we don't have a choice, take our powers, yadda, yadda, YADDA!

This is going to suck.

Chris:

Interesting. They are yelling, screaming, trying to vanquish him, and he just stands there, looking sad and saying how sorry he is. He appears so sorrowful, yet radiates an inner peace that is beginning to have an affect on the girls. They're losing a little bit of the volume and abuse, and have settled down to just plain seething.

And still...he just stands there, gaze steady, so quiet and serene. Is that what awaits us when we cross the threshold between life and death? Or does this come from a deeper place?

His voice is gentle, yet commanding. And, boy, is he right! They are so totally out of whack with themselves, with each other, that it can become a very dangerous situation. It WILL become a dangerous situation if they refuse to submit. Do they not understand " Powers Revoked? "

I guess not. Paige just stormed out when Cole asked her why she still sees herself in Prue's shadow?

Oops, there went Piper. Guess Cole shouldn't have asked to see Wyatt.

And...there goes Phoebe. She looked at him as if he was something she had stepped in outside. He just looked back, and said...

You were right. Sometimes Love isn't enough. I'm sorry...

I don't envy him at all.

And, I hate to disappoint him, but there won't be any Believing from me. I come from a world where there is nothing to Believe in...

Remind me to tell you about my world sometime; Well, remind me when I can remember more. You see, in order to come through the time portal, I had to leave alot of my memories behind. That way, we can't tamper too much with history. If we do it's inadvertent and can usually be fixed. Somehow.

Anyhow, Life in my world was no picnic. We have a leader there that is a bit of a...well. We'll leave that for another time. Let's just say, I'm bound to this family in more ways than one.


	4. Chapter 4

A Life Rekindled

Road Work

By: Alchemystik32

Cole:

The ability to look deeply into oneself, and recognize one's weaknesses is the beginning of understanding.

At least, that's what Freud said. Me, I look at it a different way. We're all weak, but our greatest strength is the ability to recognize and learn from that weakness.

Make sense? Don't worry, it didn't make much sense to me at first, either. It takes time to become comfortable enough with yourself to let your guard down.

See, that's what I need the sisters to understand right now. They can't understandthat it's ok to be human, to make mistakes; that learning from the mistakes brings growth. That growth brings understanding and understanding brings about Believing.

We're literally screwed. Big time.

I'm going to start with Paige, because she's the most resistant. I did terrible things to her, things I'm deeply ashamed of. I suppose, in a way, I want her to Believe the most.

She deserves it. She's got such a marvelous spirit! Full of fire and curiousity. She loves as deeply as she hates, and she is loyal to a fault. She can become a force to be reckoned with, indeed.

My problem? The woman loathes me with a hatred that is almost visible...

Wish me luck.

Paige:

Gee, I get to go first. Who the hell did I piss off today? That smug bastard! How DARE he even exist, let alone come into our home and tell us we have ISSUES?!

Shit.

Cole: " I want you to know that I am deeply sorry for all the ways I wronged you, Paige. If you'll let me, I'd like to attempt to make it up to you. "

Paige: " Go kiss a Grimlock. "

Cole:

Yeah, that went well. Next?

Piper.

Grace and fury bound up into one. Isn't she wonderful? So direct, so unforgiving; a fabulous blend of beauty and destruction. A walking contradication with the face of an angel.

She wants me dead in the worse way.

Sigh...

Piper:

What is with the Zen crap?! He wants us to feel inner peace? How about he go to hell and stay there? Huh? I'd feel pretty damn peaceful if THAT happened!

Cole: " You became the heart of this family through an unfortunate incident. "

Piper: " Which you helped bring about. "

Cole: " I am sincerely sorry for all the pain I caused you and your sisters. Believe me, I want nothing but the best for you three; that's why I'm here.

Piper: " Uh huh. You want what's best for us? Then go crawl back under your rock and leave us the hell alone! "

Cole: " You don't mean that. "

BOOM

Piper: " Damn. "

Cole: " You may as well give it up, your powers won't work on me. I told you that the first 100 times you tried. Oh, and I always liked that lamp. "

Piper: " Get out! "

Cole:

I'm 0 and 2. Let's see if I can make it a perfect game.

Phoebe:

Oh my God, Oh my God...why? WHY?!

Phoebe: " Why are you doing this to me?! "

Cole: " When are you going to learn that not everything is about you? "

Phoebe: " That's a terrible thing to say! "

Cole: " Sometimes the truth is terrible to hear, Phoebe. "

Phoebe: " You're here because you just can't take no for an answer! "

Cole: " No...I'm here because you three are dropping the ball. I'm here to save your ungrateful butts and help you stop a greater evil than any of us has ever faced. "

Phoebe: " You expect me to believe that?! "

Cole: " I don't expect anything, Phoebe. What I'd like is for you and your sisters to bring down those walls you're hiding behind and see yourselves as you truly are. "

Phoebe: " You're insane! "

Cole: " Not now, but thanks for the info. I did some things in my past that shame me deeply, but this is not about me; Nor is it about us. Our time is past, and I prefer to remember the sweetness of love rather than the bitter dregs at the end. What I'm here to do is simple. I'm here to help you. "

Phoebe: " We don't want your help, we don't NEED your help! We wanted you dead, and we'd prefer that you stayed that way! "

SLAM

Cole:

Game, set and match.

Charmed Ones: 1

Cole: 0

I'd better find Chris.

Chris:

Oh, sure; Come running to me when you strike out. Thanks alot, dude.

This is crazy! They aren't going to listen to their best friends right now, what makes the Elders think they'll listen to there worst enemy? They are too divided, too out of touch with their own selves to hear anything. It's going to take a major shake up to get their attention, and I can just guess what he'll want me to do.

I'll have to tell them that Leo is missing. Shock may just succeed where plain talk has failed.

See if I'm right or not.

Cole: " We need to get through to them. Any ideas? "

Chris: " What's with the we? This is your ball game, not mine. "

Cole: " I would think as their whitelighter, you'd care about what happens to them. "

Chris: " Of course I care! They're just...just..."

Cole: " Difficult? "

Chris: " I was going to say unreasonable bitches, but difficult works, too. "

Cole: " Go get them, round two is about to start. "

Piper: " What part of go away, we don't want you here are you not getting?! "

Cole: " Sit down and be quiet. You seem to think this is some kind of game or punishment, but I assure you, it's very real and it'a very important. Paige, put the potion down, it won't work and you'll just have to clean the mess up. "

Paige: " I swear, I'll find something in the Book to get rid of you yet! "

Cole: " You want to get rid of me? Huh? Then LISTEN UP! You three need to get your proverbial shit together, and you need to do it fast! Ok, so you beat the Titans, but are you delusional enough to think they're the only threat? There's another one out there, and all too soon, you're going to be called on to deal with it! "

Phoebe: " So? We deal with threats everyday. We certainly don't need you to tell us how to do our work! "

Cole: " How's that been going for you lately, Phoebe? Any premonitions? What about your Empath ability? You have truth sense, use it! "

Piper: " He's right about that much. Well? Is this some evil game or is he telling the truth? "

Silence...

Paige: " Phoebe? "

Phoebe: " Ok, fine. He's telling the truth. At least he thinks he is. But I think..."

Paige: " No one cares what you think right now. "

Piper: " Paige..."

Paige: " Oh, just stop it, Piper. When did you get elected God? "

Piper: " It's Goddess actually, but that's not the point. As the oldest, I'm in charge. "

Phoebe: " Really? Is that the law? Oh, wait, of course it is! Piper lays down the law and we're suppose to follow. "

Paige: " Right. All hail Piper! "

Chris: " Can we not do this right now? "

Piper: " Butt out! So what are you two saying? I'm overbearing? "

Paige: " That's the nice way of saying it. "

Phoebe: " You know, Paige, we can do without your smart ass comments. "

Paige: " Really? We can all do without your martyr complex, Phoebe! "

Piper: " Here, here! "

Phoebe: " Thank you so much! When did this become all about me?! "

Paige: " Who are you kidding?! It'sa ALWAYS about you! At least in your little mind it is! "

Phoebe: " That's a terrible thing to say! "

Piper: " What about you, Paige?! You never agree with anything we say! "

Paige: " That's because I always get out voted! Two to one, all the friggin' TIME! "

Cole:

Interesting. I think I've opened the proverbial can of worms, didn't I?

Ah well...it's a start.

There don't see or hear, nor do they come close to Believing...

But it's definitely a start... 


	5. Chapter 5

A Life Rekindled 

Issues Part I: Piper

By: Alchemystik32

Cole:

Issues. We all have them. Whether they be personal or professional, we deal with issues everyday.

Issues are the..um..issue here right now. A lot of resentment has been seething just below the surface, constantly pushed back and not voiced. This was the beginning of the schism that has divided the Charmed Ones, and until they are aired, discussed, and resolved, we're not journeying anywhere.

Piper has a slight God..sorry, Goddess complex. She is also patient to a fault, and accommodating to the extreme. Resentment has been building for quite some time.

Paige suffers from only child syndrome. Tragically orphaned in her teens, she's made her own way in the world, and has done a damn fine job of it. The main problem is, she's not used to compromising her ideals. Nor does she handle rejection very well. The bond between Phoebe and Piper has grated on her for quite awhile, making her feel as if she wasn't a true part of the family.

And then there's Phoebe.

Sigh. Where does one begin?

Phoebe has always been a free spirit and has marched to the beat of a very different drum. Being the baby, her older sisters made too many allowances, and now as the middle sister, she still expects to be let off the hook. It can't continue, and she needs to face the consequences of some of her less than perfect decisions.

She has the regrettable habit of blaming others instead of recognizing her own faults. That has to change. While I think Piper has more of the martyr complex, Phoebe also sees herself as the constant victim, and can put on the air of injured innocence all too easily.

It can grate on a sister. Big time.

Obviously it's been grating for quite a while now.

One more person has issues that need to be addressed...

Chris.

Let's just say that the Higher Authority who governs my mission here granted me some fairly impressive powers. One is truth sense, and the other is a bit of mind reading. Granted, I haven't had to use that too much so far, as the three sisters have no trouble telling me what's on their minds.

Chris, on the other hand, has much to hide. And he's very good at hiding it.

Who is this young man? I know he came from a future that is a living nightmare. He'd like to go home to a place that has benefited from the Charmed Ones intervention.

But...

There is more gray than black and white where Chris Perry is concerned. He is a puzzle wrapped up inside a contradiction.

He could prove to be a worthy ally. Or a formidable foe. While he seems fond of the sisters, there is still a feeling of wariness eminating from him.

Hostility. Anger.

And a terrible sense of longing.

Definitely a mystery that needs to be solved.

The sisters come first, though, and it's time to make my next move.

Look out, Piper, here I come.

Piper: " This is my room, and I'll thank you not to invade it! "

Cole: " You're welcome. Quite a scene downstairs, huh? "

Piper: " Not our finest hour, but we'll work through it. "

Cole: " Will you? "

Piper: " What's with the cryptic crap?! "

Cole: " You tell me. How's life treating you these days? "

Piper: " Just fine. "

Cole: " You never could lie very well. "

Piper: " Unlike you. "

Cole: " Ouch. That was cold. "

Piper: " Truth hurts. "

Cole: " I lied, yes. But let me tell you what I didn't lie about. I loved your sister with everything I had and everything I was. I would have died for her. This house was the only place I ever felt really at home in, and you were the best sister an ex-demon could ever ask for. "

Silence...

Piper: " Damn you. That's not fair! Making me feel sorry for you! "

Cole: " I don't want your pity. I want you to listen. I want you to learn. And, most importantly, I want you to Believe. "

Piper: " I don't know if that's even possible anymore. "

Cole: " I'm here for you, Piper, talk to me. "

Piper:

Why do I feel the urge to confide in this hated ex-demon? Because I know he'll truly understand, and since it appears that we have no choice but to follow where he leads, I may as well get it over with.

You want me to Believe, Cole, but what is left for me to Believe in?

My oldest sister is dead because of what we do. I'm alienated from my other sisters, I gave birth to the Golden Child; one that the whole demonic world is seeking to either capture, recruit, or destroy.

And, Leo...

Leo is gone. My soulmate, my other half. He did a marvelous thing and his reward was to be elevated into a position where his family is an inconvenience. Wyatt needs his Daddy. I need...I don't know what I really need, and part of me says that maybe this is for the best. I still hear Grams saying " Everything happens for a reason ", but how do I raise the most magical child of all times on my own?

It wasn't all candlelight and roses, but Leo and I were working on our problems. Every relationship needs to be nurtured, and we had neglected to do that lately. Now...

It's too late. I haven't even heard from him since...

Anyway, I'm tired. Tired of always having to be the wicked witch, nagging about bills and doing everyone's laundry. I have no time for my wiccan duties, let alone time for myself; I'm always being pulled this way and that.

I worry. About Wyatt. Leo. My sisters...

Prue left some awfully big shoes to fill, and I feel like I'm failing to fill them; Failing miserably.

I'm drowning, and I don't really care enough to save myself.

How's that for " issues " Obi Wan?

Cole: " You have the weight of the world on your shoulders, Piper, but it doesn't have to be that way. "

Piper: " Right. I'll let the house go, let the club slide, and pamper myself for awhile. Not. "

Cole: " What you need to do is open those big, beautiful brown eyes and see things as the really are. "

Piper: " And that is? "

Cole: " Not your fault. It's not your fault that Prue died. That Paige was born, that I was a demon, that other your sister has a yearning for the dark world, that I put you all in mortal danger.

It's not your fault that demons attack, or innocents die. You can't control you sisters lives, because you are not responsible for their actions. They are. And, you don't have to worry about measuring up to Prue's standards. You aren't Prue. You're you, and you've done a damn fine job. "

Piper: " I've made mistakes. "

Cole: " We all make mistakes. You learn from them, and then you let them go. "

Piper: " The lessons can be tough. "

Cole: " Once you walk through the fire and return alive, you've won half the battle. "

Piper: " I think I'm having problems getting all the way through the fire. I keep getting scorched. "

Cole: " I can help. "

Piper: " How? "

Cole: " Take my hand, and I'll walk beside you. Sometimes the final leg of the journey is the hardest; it's always easier when you aren't alone. "

Piper: " I've had to be so strong, lately. For my sisters...Wyatt. "

Cole: " You'll always be strong, Piper. You're a strong, determined woman. But even the strongest know that when they suffer an injury, it's ok to use a crutch for awhile. Until you heal. "

Piper: " Are you my crutch? "

Cole: " If you'll do me the honor. "

Piper: " Ok, but I still hate your guts. "

Cole: " Duly noted. Think about all this for awhile. Let me know. "

Piper: " I will. And, Cole...?"

Cole: " Yes? "

Piper: " Thanks. "

Cole: " Don't thank me. It's my pleasure. "

Cole:

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt. Grace under pressure, beauty laced with passion and fire.

She doesn't Hear. Not yet. But she's listening. And unless I miss my guess...

She's beginning to Believe... 


	6. Chapter 6

A Life Rekindled 

Issues With Paige: Part I

By: Alchemystik32

Cole:

At least Piper didn't explode half of her room when I talked with her, but then again, she was always the most logical of the three. Paige, on the other hand, tends to act now, think later. This should be very interesting.

Paige:

How do you like that? That contemptable bastard has the unmitigated gall to try and psychoanalyze me? ME?! I have a freakin' degree in the subject!

Since I have no choice in the matter, I'll sit through it...

But I don't have to make it easy on him.

Paige: " Just for the record, this sucks, and I hate you. Totally. "

Cole: " Noted. How's life treating you these days, Paige? "

Paige: " Just peachy. Are we done? "

Cole: " No, and I see the potion bottle. You want to throw it? Go ahead, but Piper will be pissed when she has to scrub the carpet. "

Paige: " It's not going to work, is it? "

Cole: " No, it's not. Alot has changed since my vanquish. A new nephew, new whitelighter. "

Paige: " Same sisters, no changes there. "

Cole: " Hmmm. Tell me, how does it feel sleeping in Prue's old room? "

Paige: " You suck, you know that? "

Cole: " It's been mentioned once or twice. How does it feel? "

Paige:

How does it feel? The same way it's felt since I moved into this nut house. It feels wrong.

I think the room resents me. Maybe Prue's ghost is still here and she resents me taking over her personal space. Whaddaya think?

Yeah, sounds far-fetched to me, too. If there's any resentment, it's in human form. And it's coming from the people who live in this house with me.

No matter how much they deny it, Phoebe and Piper didn't really want me living here with them. At least, not as quickly as it happened. They weren't ready; I wasn't ready. Let's face it. Prue Halliwell is a tough act to follow.

They needed the third witch here, and that was that. It had nothing to do with me, it had to do with what I was. I wasn't a sister, I was the last piece of the Power Of Three.

Oh, they tried to hide it. Piper fussed over me, made sure I ate. Phoebe would drop in for the proverbial sisterly chats, but you could tell it was forced, that they were just going through the motions.

And, the stories! Prue did this, conquered this, saved this day or that day. It got to the point that I wanted to scream everytime I heard her name. Yeah, she was the best, greatest...

I. Get. It. I'm not Prue.

Hell, I'm not anyone, really. Who knows, maybe I was actually conceived as the spare Charmed One. The just-in-case.

I have no real history with this two women. We didn't share secrets or events while we were growing up. We don't really share anything but DNA.

You didn't help matter, either. I was thrust into the supernatural world rather abruptly. One minute I'm shaking hands, the next minute I'm helping to vanquish the demon that killed my oldest sister. The sister I never even knew. Then, I move into a house where another sister is married to an angel and still another is sleeping with a demon.

I'm surprised I wasn't sitting in the Rubber Ramada, humming and braiding my hair after that introduction.

I gave up my job to try and perfect my witchcraft. I've tried to bond with Piper, who I admire wholeheartedly and look up to, but when the chips are down, it's Phoebe she turns to.

Phoebe treats me with more warmth, but if she had to choose between Piper and me? Yeah, we all know the answer to THAT one.

So, here I am. A halfway competent witch, destined to live in the shadow of a woman I never even met, but who's very essence permiates this house. That's me..

A sister who is always third on the list, no matter what. The Power Of Two, Plus one.

You want to know what the kicker is?

Cole: " Please. "

Paige: " Piper has never once told me she loves me. Petty, aren't I? "

Cole: " No, not petty. Human, but never petty. "

Paige: " How did you do that? "

Cole: " Do what? "

Paige: " Make me spill my guts like that? "

Cole: " I didn't make you do anything, Paige. All those feelings, all the emotions are rolling around inside you. They're bound to spill over sooner or later. "

Paige: " You repeat any of this, and I swear, I may not be able to vanquish you again, but I will find a way to make you feel pain. "

Cole: " This all needs to come out. You three need to confront these issues, or you will never be able to grow together. "

Paige: " You know what? I really don't even care anymore. They do their thing and I do mine. We meet for a vanquish, and then go our separate ways. Works for me. "

Cole: " Are you trying to convince me? Or yourself? "

Paige: " Bite me. "

SLAM 

Cole:

Hmm...she actually lasted longer than I though she would. Ah well. There's always tomorrow for another shot.

And, look at who's in the backyard? Chris...

Just the person I need to see.

Chris:

Oh, Christ. Can't he just deal with the gruesome threesome and leave me alone?

Cole: " Hey. "

Chris: " Hey, yourself. How goes the battle?

Cole: " Well, your Mom is at least a bit receptive, but your Aunts are going to be a pain in the rear. "

Chris: " My...WHAT?! How the hell did you..I mean.."

Cole: " Give it a rest, ok? I know what I know. "

Chris: " SHIT! They find out before it's time and I'm screwed. Literally. "

Cole: " I'm not telling them, trust me. You have your own agenda, and I realize that, but you hurt them and I'll be forced to deal with you. "

Chris: " Deal with me? Where did you spring from, the 14th century? "

Cole: " I was born at the end of the 19th century, so let's have a bit of respect for our elders, shall we? "

Chris: " Yeah, whatever. I really did come back to help, and that big evil looming on the horizon? I know all about it. "

Cole: " I'm sure you do. And, you'll be telling me about it very soon, won't you? "

Chris: " Do I have a choice? "

Cole: " Sure. Do it my way, or you don't live to do it at all. "

Chris: " You smooth talker, you. "

Cole: " I'm going to have another crack at Paige and then move on to Phoebe. "

Chris: " Good luck. "

Cole: " Yeah, thanks. And wipe that smirk off your face. "

Hearing? No.

Seeing? Uh uh.

Believing? You wish.

Beginning to Heal?

Perhaps... 


	7. Chapter 7

A Life Rekindled 

Issues With Paige: Part II

By: Alchemystik32

Cole:

Paige is drowning in a sea of confusion and guilt. Were I the monster they're accusing me of being, I'd walk away, but I can't. Paige deserves better than what she's been given, because she has been gifted with a beautiful soul. She has a way with people, a genuiness not often seen in this day and age.

She and I were never friends, but I respected her powers. Not just her witchly powers, but her ability to see past the obvious. See the REAL person.

That was my downfall, for Paige saw the evil within me in an instant, and I burn with remorse to remember the times I took great delight in torturing her. Not physically, but mentally, sowing the seeds of doubt in her mind; and creating a gulf between her sisters and herself. One that is still in need of being bridged.

Paige has courage and spirit, and is worthy of her destiny...

Now, I just need to convince her of that fact.

Paige:

This is a total waste of time. I'm not the one with issues here; check out the wicked witches of the North.

If Phoebe screws up, Piper just shrugs it off, but let me make a mistake, and I never hear the end of it. Piper definitely has a favorite, but it's not me. It never will be, either.

I didn't ask for this Charmed gig, and frankly, it sucks at times. Ok, it's a real rush to save an innocent, and vanquishing a demon is a high, too. But here we are with all this power, and we can't even use it openly. Is it still the Middle Ages around here? Jeez.

I'm only a sister by blood, never by heart. I'm tolerated, but not appreciated.

And alot of the times, I'm just in the way...

Cole:

Hm. This is a bit more involved than I thought it would be. Perhaps a talk with Piper and Phoebe about Paige?

What could it hurt? Except my eardrums, that is.

Piper: " Of course I care about Paige! She's my sister! "

Cole: " How often do you tell her that? That you care? "

Piper: " I don't need to tell her, she knows. She has to know! "

Cole: " What if I told you that Paige feels unloved and unappreciated? That she feels that she's a very poor substitute to a sister you both loved dearly and have never completely let go of? "

Phoebe: " Paige has inferiority issues? So not our problem. "

Piper: " That was a bit harsh, Phoebe. "

Phoebe: " Oh, can the political correctness, Piper! Yoda here wants us to be honest, so I'm being honest. I'm always honest. "

Cole: " Except with your self. "

Phoebe: " That's not true! I'm very hard on myself! "

Piper: " Oh, please. You have an excuse for everything you do, Phoebe. You blamed Cole, evil, Mom, Grams, Prue, me. I'm surprised you didn't blame the cat. "

Phoebe: " Now that you mention it, she use to yak up hairballs right outside my bedroom door. "

Piper: " Oh, right. That's why you became Queen Of The Underworld, you stepped in cat puke. Good one. "

Cole: " Can we save your issues until we help Paige with hers? "

Piper: " Fine. What do you want us to do? "

Cole: " Listen to your heart. What does it tell you? "

Piper:

What does my heart tell me? That Paige is here because Prue isn't. I'm afraid to open my heart to someone else; Everyone I love get's hurt in one way or another.

I do care for Paige. She's my sister, I love her. Sometimes she drives me to distraction, but I can't imagine life without her. She's never let me down, and when things got tough, she let me fade into the background for awhile. She gave me some down time, and if it wasn't for her dedication to the craft, Wyatt wouldn't be here. She saved us all the day he was born.

Is it possible that I've been too wrapped up in my own needs to understand Paige's? That she needs my acceptance and approval, but will never ask for it?

That she needs my unconditional love most of all?

Cole: " Very good, Piper. That was a giant step forward. "

Piper: " You know what? It's rude to eavesdrop on someone elses thoughts. "

Cole: " Yes, well...I've never been very good about following the rules, either. "

Phoebe: " What are you two blathering about? "

Piper: " You deal with this one, I need to talk to Paige. "

Phoebe: " Hey! "

Cole: " Relax. I don't bite. Not anymore "

Phoebe: " Yeah, that's comforting. I can't wait for this to be over "

Cole: " I'm not exactly having a vacation here, myself. "

Phoebe: " Good. I want you to suffer. "

Cole: " You always knew just the right thing to say, Phoebe. "

Phoebe:

Was that a slam? I think it was. God, I hate him! Why did this have to happen to me?!

Cole: " Once again, you're suffering under the delusion that this is all about you. Trust me, it's not. It concerns all three of you and the sooner you realize that, the better off we'll all be. "

SLAM

Sigh. That was pleasant.

But Piper! What a breakthrough! She not only listened, she heard! She's beginning to understand, and Belief isn't too far behind. Isn't she magnificent? Such strength of character!

Very impressive.

Now, if she can just get through to Paige, we may actually start making some progress here.

Well, well...look who's lurking in the shadows. This unnamed Halliwell is a true enigma; he knows too much yet says too little.

One has to wonder just how much of a hand he's had in all of this discord.

His agenda intrigues me...

Chris:

You can be as intrigued as you want, Cole, but I've had years of practice shielding my thoughts.

As for my " Agenda ", it's just that.

Mine.

You'll find out soon enough.

You need to get these pathetic females in shape. They need to be better, stronger and faster than ever, because the evil that awaits us...

Is like nothing that has ever been seen before. It blew my tiny mind away, and I really didn't know the person involved. Not as well as the sisters do.

'Nuff said.

Piper:

Ok, deep breath. I can do this. I should have done it a long time ago, but I...

Have no excuse.

Cole was right. Everything he said makes perfect sense to me now, every flaw he pointed out is crystal clear.

I can Hear and I can See.

I think I may be beginning to Believe...

Piper: " Paige, can I come in? "

Paige: " Why? "

Piper: " Because I have some things that need to be said. Things I should have said a long time ago. "

Paige: " Spare me the lectures, I'm so not in the mood. "

Piper: " I'm not here to lecture, I'm here to say I'm sorry. For everything. "

" I'm sorry that I was so sunk in my grief that I was unable to see you as a person. A sister. I did take you for granted, thought of you as nothing more than the final link in the chain that makes the Power Of Three. "

" I tried to force you into my mold, instead of cherishing your uniqueness. I told you I was lousy at the big sister gig. "

Paige: " No you aren't. You were just new at it, that's all. "

Piper: " Just like you were new to the Charmed life. You made allowances for me, but I didn't do the same for you. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I made you feel left out, or less important than Phoebe. "

Paige: " Well, let's face it, I'm still only a half-sister. Phoebe's a whole. "

Piper: " There are no halves and wholes. There's sisters, and that's it. No more, no less. And, from now on, I will listen with an open mind and accept you with an open heart. "

Paige: " Then I'll do the same. Piper? "

Piper: " Hmm? "

Paige: " Thank you. "

Piper: " No, Paige, thank you. You are the glue that holds this family together. Remember the Jack Daniels incident? "

Paige: " When you decided to celebrate Queen Phoebe by crawling inside the bottle? "

Piper: " That would be the one. You never gave up hope, you never gave up period. "

Paige: " I never learned how to give up. "

Piper: " Neither did Prue. You're the one that's the most like her. "

Paige: " Really? "

Piper: " Really. "

Cole:

Nicely done, and whether Piper is aware of it or not...

She Believes.

One down, two to go...

And time is running out.

Chris: No shit. Let's just say that it's getting a bit ugly back at the ranch. We need to hurry...


	8. Chapter 8

A Life Rekindled

Issues Times Three

By: Alchemystik32

Phoebe:

That arrogant, pretentious, psychotic...

I don't care what song and dance he's using, this is insane. Cole Turner get's sent back from the dead to guide his mortal enemies? Insert joke here.

It's a ploy, nothing more, nothing less. He wants something, probably the Underworld, and he needs a Queen. Lest's face it, I've been there and I've done that before, and he thinks I can be persuaded to do it again.

And just where is he getting the idea that I'm self-centered?! I always think of other people first! Look at my column, look at how I care about my readers! Is that self-centered?!

There has GOT to be a vanquish for him in the Book!

Piper:

I hope we can get this resolved as soon as possible, because something just isn't right. I can't put my finger on it, but there's some kind of...imbalance, something is out of whack.

Chris has been acting different. Secretive...waiting. Did he know that the Elders were going to pull this on us? Did Leo?

Leo...

Where is he? He hasn't been back to see Wyatt in a long time and he promised he would see him as often as possible.

I miss him.

I told him that maybe this was for the best, his becoming an Elder. We've faced so much as a couple, and it never stops. It's one issue after another, and I'm tired. Tired of it all. But love isn't a switch that you can turn on and off at will. If only it was...

Paige thinks I caved too easily to this mission with Cole. That after all that he did to this family, all the harm, I should be the one to resist him the most.

But I can't. Why? Because he is just voicing all that has been bottled up inside of me for too long. All the in-fighting, the drifting apart, the flaws and tears. The separations, the arguments, the losses...

It's just too much sometimes. Too much for one person to bear.

Do I trust him? Never.

Will I follow him? We'll see.

Do I Believe?

I Believe that something has to be done, and if a force of evil unlike any we've ever encountered is looming on the horizon, we're too divided, too fragile to deal with it the way we are now.

This isn't the Cole we vanquished. Period. And he was vanquished, trust me. So, when a new and improved model shows up spouting wisdom, peace and love, I'm curious to say the least. He doesn't wince when I try to blow him up, potion vials bounce off of him, spells are worthless.

But.

He's made no offensive move, and until he does...

I'll wait. And, reserve my judgement.

I hear and see. In that I Believe.

The Rest remains to be seen...

Cole:

Hmm. Piper is still able to dissimilate. A Halliwell defense mechanism, used often and with great skill.

Did I think it was going to be that easy? Of course not.

But at least I have their attention.

It's a start.

Chris:

A start?! Time is running out!

Yeah, I know all about the evil.

Why?

Because I was sent here to stop it, but it's already defeated me on one level.

It has Leo. My father.

Don't get me wrong; Leo wasn't a great Dad, too much an Elder, too lost without Mother. He just wasn't there for me the way he should've been, and yes, I have issues.

Those aren't important right now. What is important is getting my mother and aunts motivated enough to help. I can't just sit back and wait for Cole to get through to them. That could take years, as Halliwells are notoriously stubborn; and hard of hearing when it suits them.

Mother can be stubborn beyond belief. She can also carry a grudge longer, and hate deeper than any other woman. She whines about a normal life, and then takes magic for granted. Maddening.

Paige is stubborn, too. She's also sarcastic, mouthy, brash and impulsive. And those are her good qualities.

Aunt Phoebe is...

A mess. A self-centered, neurotic mess. I don't envy Cole at all. If she doesn't get her way, she won't fully cooperate. Everything, and I mean literally EVERYTHING, revolves around her. What she wants, needs, hopes for.

Gives me a migraine just thinking about all the wasted potential in those three.

Ah, it's Phoebe time. This outta be good.

Phoebe: " You can just spare me the lectures, it's not going to do you any good. I know exactly what you're after.

Cole: " You do, huh? Tell me. "

Phoebe: " You found your way back from the Wasteland, you're evil and you want me back. "

Cole: " Oh. Thanks for the head's up. "

Phoebe: " It won't work! I'll never come back to you! I hate you! "

Cole: " Uh huh. Didn't we already do this? I could swear I've heard those words before.

Phoebe: " My sisters won't let you mess with my head again! "

Cole: " Your sisters are as misguided and clueless as you are! Now, if you're done with your fantasy version of " Poor Phoebe ", we'll begin. "

SLAM

Cole:

That is one seriously misogynistic female.

If I didn't feel that there was just a hint of hope, I'd get my butt the hell out of Dodge.

I can't. They need me, and the world needs them. Whole, healthy and aware.

Back to square one...oh, great. Sisterly bonding, take two. I've gotta check and see if Chris has anything for those migraines. Hell, I'd take Midol right now.

Piper: " This is all your fault, so don't come whining to me! "

Phoebe: " MY fault?! It's MY fault that my demonic ex found another loop hole?! "

Paige: " Call me crazy, but I don't think he's demonic anymore. "

Phoebe: " You're crazy. "

Paige: " Thanks so much. "

Piper: " Knock it off, both of you! "

Phoebe: " You know what? I'm tired of you always telling us what to do! "

Paige: " Yeah. Besides, in case you haven't noticed, we don't listen too well. "

Piper: " Yeah, I caught on to that. So? What do WE do? "

Paige: " As in? "

Piper: " The Zen Buddist ex-demon. "

Phoebe: " How can you believe he's changed?! He's loaded with powers! "

Paige: " Why hasn't he used them? "

Piper: " Maybe he has. Maybe all this upset is because he's controlling our minds. "

Paige: " Someone is watching waaaay too much SciFi Channel. "

Phoebe: " We can do without the sarcasm! "

Paige: " You can do without me, period! "

SLAM

Phoebe: " God, she's so sensitive! "

Piper: " That's because you're about as sensitive as a rock. "

SLAM

Piper: " I should've seen that coming. "

Cole:

I think we need a bit of shock therapy...

Chris: " Why do I have to do it?! "

Cole: " They won't believe me. Besides, you know where he is. Don't you? "

Chris: " Should I even waste my time lying to you? "

Cole: " Not unless you're really bored. Let's get them coralled. "

Cole: " Chris has something he'd like to say to you three. "

Phoebe: " Make it quick, I'm on a deadline. "

Chris: " This is a bit more important than your deadline. "

Phoebe: " Says you. "

Piper: " Can we just do this, please?! "

Chris: " It's about Leo. It seems that he's fallen off the Elders radar. "

Paige: " And in English this means...what? "

Chris: " They can't find him. "

Piper: " What do you mean they can't find him? How do you lose an Elder, for cryin' out loud!? "

Chris: " He's been...kidnapped. I think. "

Paige: " No, you know. I know that look, it's the same look Phoebe has when she's hiding something. "

Phoebe: " I won't even dignify that with a reply...how dare you say that?! "

Cole: " Look, Leo is missing. He's been missing for awhile, but with all the confusion up there...well, it's hard to say just how long it's been. "

Piper: " That's why he hasn't been to see Wyatt. I knew he wouldn't just abandon us. "

Paige: " He already did that, remember? "

Piper: " He didn't have a choice..."

Cole: " It doesn't matter, not now. What does matter is that he's missing and it doesn't look good. "

Silence...

Piper: " What do we do? "

Paige: " How do we find him? "

Phoebe: " Don't listen to him! It's a trick, a perverted game...! "

Piper: " Phoebe? "

Phoebe: " What? "

Piper: " Zip it. Until we have reason to distrust him, we listen. "

Phoebe: " Fine, play games with the demon! "

SLAM...CRASH

Piper: " Hey! I just bought that picture! "

Paige: " This is unreal. "

Cole:

Tell me about it. Unreal is the understatement of the year.

They don't Hear. Hell, they don't even know how to listen.

They only See what they want. They go through life wearing blinders.

As For Believing?

It's there...the seed has been planted into each one. It must now be nurtured. I think it's time to revisit those whom the Charmed Ones have helped in the past. Some of the innocents need a bit of reaffirmation...

Perhaps then...they will begin to See, Hear...

And Believe. In my sincerity, in their future.

In Themselves.

Time is a factor. I do know a bit more than I'm letting on, but I'm not fooling Cole. Hell, I don't think anyone can fool him anymore.

In my world, it's not pretty. It truly is a waking Nightmare; we don't see the sun anymore, we see barbed wire, soldiers and death. We're ruled by a force of evil unlike any ever seen. My brother, Wyatt, leads the Resistance Fighters, all loaded with both magical powers,common sense and the ability to work as a single entity.

Yet he reports losses each and every day.

Without the Charmed Ones my world is doomed. The future is doomed.

And, without the future, the past is just a footnote.

Just an F.Y.I for those of you really paying attention to all this madness...

THIS is the Past.

See what I mean?

Time is definitely a factor. Especially if Leo...my father...has been captured by the " other side".


	9. Chapter 9

A Life Rekindled

To Teach, To Learn

By: Alchemystik32

Cole:

This is going nowhere fast. They don't trust me, hell, they don't trust each other.

And unless I'm sadly mistaken, they don't even trust themselves...

Are they so far removed from cohesion and balance?

Am I just wasting my time?

Phoebe:

This is so confusing. It's Cole...but it's not Cole. See? I told you it was confusing. I mean, it's Cole's form, but the words, the ideals, aren't even remotely like the Cole I once knew.

I still think it's a trick.

And now, Leo is missing. Where is he, and who has taken him?

Piper:

I knew Leo didn't completely desert us. Elder or not, he's Wyatt's father, and he promised to always be there for him. Leo never goes back on his word, not if he can help it, and he's so totally devoted to Wyatt.

He was once devoted to me...

We had our problems, and everyday life together was a struggle to overcome seemingly insurmountable odds, but we were happy. Well, most of the time we were happy.

Ok, we tried to be happy, but it was a constant battle, and after a while?

I got tired of fighting.

I love him. My feelings aren't a switch that can be flicked on and off whenever it's convenient. Sometimes I wish that was possible. I wanted to believe he's my soulmate, that we were meant to be.

There's so much I want to Believe in, but it's hard. No, it's damn near impossible to Believe in anything right now.

I want to Believe. More than anything, I want, no I need something to believe in...

I just don't know how to do it. I've lost my innocence, and with that my ability to trust. After trust is gone, Belief is hard to come by.

I have totally lost my happy thoughts.

Paige:

No offense to Chris, but...he's no Leo. The kid tries hard, but there's something about him that seems a bit false. Like there's more to him than meets the eye.

Anyhow, this is so not working. If this is suppose to make us tighter and stronger, then why are we in separate rooms, not speaking to each other?

And why is Hell's answer to Yoda just standing there, watching us? If he's suppose to be our friggin' salvation, I'm not impressed.

Great. Whitelighter Jr at 12 o'clock...

Chris: " No offense, but you aren't helping. "

Paige: " Offense taken. What am I suppose to be doing? "

Chris: " Can't you talk to Phoebe?! Why is she being so difficult? "

Paige: " Phoebe enjoys being difficult, it's her goal in life. How the hell should I know?! "

Chris: " Don't you care that Leo is missing? "

Paige: " Junior? You SO do not want to go there. Understand? I can orb things on you and OFF you! Are we clear? "

Chris: " Crystal. "

Chris:

Bitch.

Cole:

Glad to see I'm not the only one on the receiving end. Piper...

Piper is the key.

Piper: " Oh for...what? "

Cole: " As the eldest, it's your duty to...what? "

Piper: " Don't even bother with the " It's my responsibility " speech, ok? "

Cole: " Ok...so, tell me, what would work? "

Piper: " Tell me why. "

Cole: " Excuse me? "

Piper: " You heard me. Tell me why. "

Cole: " I..I don't...?"

Piper: " Well, when you do, get back to me. "

Cole: 

Why? Why what...

Oh.

Oh no. Don't tell me Piper wants the really big questions answered. The justification, the rationalization, the...oh no.

I'm so screwed.

Phoebe:

I can't believe this is happening! To Me! What did I ever do to deserve this?!

Chris:

I have never met a more self centered, unbalanced, neurotic bunch of females in my life. How nice to know that we emerged from the same gene pool. Man, that place needs a massive dose of chlorine...note heavy sarcasm.

Cole:

Piper wants answers, and until she get's them, I have a feeling we're stuck in the proverbial rut.

Why? Why did this happen to them, why did Prue die, why do demons invade their lives, why is she the mother of the most powerful witch ever born, why did Leo...?

The list goes on and on. The big question is why magic, and all the gifts it brings also brings such sorrow and loss.

I can't answer that one; not really.

But I have to try.

Piper: " You back already? "

Cole: " I need your help. "

Piper: " Look, I can't even help myself right now, so don't ask me to solve your problems, too. "

Cole: " You asked me why. "

Piper: " Yeah, and? "

Cole: " I don't have an answer, at least not one I consider good enough. All I know, all I Believe in is that...Everything really does happen for a reason. We can question it, fight against our fate, but we end up tired, bitter and alone. Isn't it much easier to accept our destinies and do our best? "

Piper: " Grams always said that. Everything happens for a reason. "

Cole: " Grams was a wise women. "

Piper: " Yes, she was. Why the urgency, Cole? Why are you really doing this for us? Not the nice version you've been spouting, but the truth. Why? "

Cole:

And she asks the hardest question of all...

Cole: " It's not so much as knowing, per se, it's more a feeling, a belief that I need to put things right, banish the bad memories, give all of us a bit of peace. "

Piper: " So, you're just plunging blindly into the abyss, hoping that we're just desperate enough, or crazy enough to follow? "

Cole: " Not blindly, Piper. One thing and one thing alone keep me here and keep me trying. "

Piper: " The fear of eternal hellfire and damnation? Because, I gotta say that's a damn good reason. "

Cole: " Nope, not even close. It's a much simplier ideal than fear. "

Piper: " What is it? "

Cole: " Faith. "

Piper: " Faith?! In who, or what? "

Cole: " In you and your sisters. In your strength, your magic and your destiny. Faith that I was meant to be here in this moment, saying these words to you. That I was meant to somehow atone for all my transgressions by helping you banish your own personal demons. "

Piper: " Faith? "

Cole: " Faith. "

Piper: " You're serious? "

Cole: " Totally. "

Piper: " And you have faith in us? "

Cole: " I didn't need to come back here to have that faith, Piper. I've always Believed in the beauty and strength of the Power Of Three. "

Piper: " I'll talk to them, but I'm not promising anything. "

Cole: " That you're willing to try means alot by itself. "

Piper: " I'll give it a shot. "

Cole: " There's someone from your past that needs a bit of reassurance. A bit of guidance. "

Piper: " The blind leading the blind? "

Cole: " You're not blind, you just can't see right now. "

Piper: " Isn't that the same thing? "

Cole: " Not even close, because blind is permanent. You still have a chance. "

Cole:

Let her ponder that one for a moment. Piper Halliwell...how beautiful she is in her uncertainty. How desperately she wants to Believe. How stubbornly she is clinging to her defense mechanisms...

Why is it that the more I try to teach her, the more I'm learning?

Chris:

Yes! Score one for the demon! Piper will make them listen, or at least make them pay attention. For all their bitching and moaning the other two look to her for guidance.

I do, too. She hasn't given me any yet, but I still look.

I've gotten stuck doing baby duty. I just changed, fed and rocked my big brother to sleep...how weird is that.

He's so little and innocent...

If only he had stayed that way.

That's right, he's not little or innocent anymore. Now? He's a full grown, incredibly powerful pain-in-the-ass. We do kick some major demonic ass together, though. That's a pretty cool way to spend a Friday night in our world. Kick some ass, a few beers and some pool...

Then duck and cover.

You see, a Great Big BAD really is looming on the horizon. In fact, it rules our world right now. I have a clue about the identity, but Wyatt, being all chosen and stuff, has figured out most of it and is gnawing at his ropes ready to go and cleanse the Universe.

He never did have a whole lot of patience. Kinda like Aunt Paige.

Anyhow, in order for us to have even the remotest possiblity of succeeding, we need Mom and the raging hormone sisters I call Aunts to be in top form.

Strong, focused...

Bonded. A single entity of power.

Hey, I didn't say it was EASY!


	10. Chapter 10

A Life Rekindled

Blast From The Past: Part I

By: Alchemystik

-----

Cole:

A few years ago, Prue and her sisters helped a young boy by the name of Max. He had the power of telepathic projection, and was being used by a gang of thugs to help them in some kind of robbery. Pardon my dimness, but this was not only pre-Paige, it was pre-Me, also.

The sisters helped Max & his father come to terms with his magical ability and the death of Max's mother. They were focused, compassionate and bonded.

Not exactly the words I'd use to describe The Charmed Ones right now.

Anyhow.

Max is still struggling a bit. He's almost sixteen years old, quiet, a bit of a misfit; he's become a target for those oh so wonderful youths with small brains and too much time on their hands. He's being bullied, big time.

Max could waste these losers with the flick of a finger, and my fear is that he may seriously be contemplating just such an action.

While Prue's presence would have made things so much easier, I've got to map out an offense with the team I've got.

Time to visit Halliwell, Jr and get his input...

-----

Chris: I want an unlisted address.

-----

Cole: " You're familar with the incident I'm speaking about? "

Chris: " Yep. Aunt Prue isn't here, though. Unless you've got her waiting in the wings as a surprise for Mom and the girls? "

Cole: " The glib tongue is not attractive. Although you raise an interesting point..."

Chris: " About? "

Cole: " Prue would whip these uncooperative ladies into shape quickly, and with her own brand of..um...ingenious flair. "

Chris: " Aunt Prue would bitch-slap all three into next week. "

Cole: " Kinda my point. "

Chris: " Got it. Yeah, I know all about Max. Poor kid is still getting shit? "

Cole: " He just needs a pep-talk from some old friends. "

Chris: " You're really going to take them out in public? Acting like this? "

Cole: " Saddle 'em up. "

Chris: " You just love it when Mom blows me up, don't you? "

Cole: " It does have it's moments. Coming along? "

Chris: " Nah. I'll stay home and change my big brother's diapers. "

Cole: " Sounds like such fun. "

Chris: " In this family, we deal with shit non-stop. All kinds. "

Cole:

I'm beginning to like this young man. And, no matter what anyone else may say...he's a Halliwell.

We just need to find his father so we can assure he'll BECOME a Halliwell.

Here they come, and don't they look lovely?

Pissed off, not speaking, but lovely.

Why do I feel as if I were a headmaster taking a bunch of junior terrorists on a very demented fieldtrip?

-----

Paige: " Just so you know, I'm still going to vanquish you. "

Piper: " Can we just do this?! "

Phoebe: " Aren't there RULES about coming back from the dead?! "

Cole: " Nice to see you all, too. We have a situation that requires your input. The collective your, by the way. Paige, you weren't around for this, but with your background I'm sure you'll be able to help. "

Paige: " Bite me. "

Cole: " Piper, Phoebe, perhaps you remember a young man by the name of Max? "

Piper furls her brow for a brief moment and then snaps her fingers..

" Max! Psychokinesis! He and Prue..."

Cole: " Exactly. It appears that the young man is being pushed around quite a bit. To the point that the Elders fear he will use his powers in retribution. "

Phoebe: " Oh no. That's not good. "

Cole: " Precisely. Shall we? "

Piper: " Shall we what? "

Cole: " You three are going to help Max. "

Piper: " Oh no...no, no. Uh uh. "

Cole: " You really don't have a choice.

And before they could protest further, I had them across the street from Max's High School.

Paige: " That was a dirty trick! "

Phoebe: " I mean it, there has got to be some rules for dealing with resurrected dead guys! "

Meanwhile, Piper is scanning the crowd of young people, her face lighting up as she spots a dark face with a sweet yet hurt expression on it.

" MAX! "

Max's head jerks around and he stares across the street. After a moment of contemplation, he lopes over to where the sisters and I wait.

" Piper? "

Piper nods, a smile on her face. She places her hand tenatively on his sleeve and is shocked when Max all but collapses into her arms.

" I wanted to find you guys! I needed to talk to someone who understood...Dad's been great but he doesn't know what it's like! "

Piper murmurs words of comfort, literally rocking the sobbing young man. I look at Phoebe, and catch my breath. Her face is soft with compassion, a tear clings to the long dark lashes. It's the face of the woman I loved...so long ago.

Paige also expresses concern, reaching a tentative hand out towards Max.

They can still feel compassion for others. It's a definite start...

Max has recovered himself, and looks slightly embarrassed. Piper deals with the introduction of Paige and all await the inevitable question.

" Where's Prue? " Max asks in all innocence. " Why didn't she come along? "

Piper swallows and flashes a look at Phoebe.

Phoebe steps forward and takes Max's hand in hers.

" Prue's dead, Max. She died three years ago. "

Max looks down at the ground, his lower lip trembling for a moment. He takes a deep, albeit shaky breath and looks at Phoebe's upturned face.

" Was it a demon? " He asks in a low tone, conscious that other students are passing by them.

Piper nods, " Yes, it was. A very powerful one. "

He glances shyly at Paige, " And you're their half-sister? That means you have Prue's...

" Yes, I have her powers. " Paige answers, gently. I can't recall ever seeing her face so soft with concern or compassion. It really is quite lovely to behold.

Paige explains the difference in the powers with her whitelighter half, and Max begins to relax. Finally, the sisters can broach the subject that has brought us here.

" Why were you looking for us, Max? " Piper asks, " What's wrong? "

" Everything. " Max answers in a miserable tone of voice.

It appears that the boys in question sense that something isn't quite the same with Max as it is with them. Besides the fact that Max can spell, that is.

Although he had put up with their pushes, shoves and name calling, he was fast reaching the end of his rope. He told the sisters, bluntly, that he was considering teaching these assholes a lesson they would never forget.

" You listen to me, young man. " Piper said, sternly, taking Max by the shoulders. " A good witch NEVER uses his or her powers against an innocent. If you do that, Max, you cross a line that you can't return from. Ever. "

" You're a smart kid. " Paige chimed in. " Baffle them with bullshit. Talk to them, distract them from violence with words. Maybe you can even find a common ground with one or two of them.

Max nodded, his mind working in the right direction.

" I know what it's like to be tempted by the dark side, Max. " Phoebe told him, quietly. " You don't want to go there. You have a wonderful gift, and you were given that gift to help people; not to harm them. You are special, and I suspect they're jealous of that. We have an aura about us, something that sets us apart. It can draw people to you, but there are those who have such a low self-esteem that they can't stand to have someone better than they are around. And you ARE better than them. Don't forget that. "

Max sighed, " You're right. I remember my Mom telling me that a witch could lose their powers if they misuse them. I don't want that to happen, I want to help people; like you guys do. "

" That's what we want to hear. " Piper said, warmly, giving him a quick hug.

A few more moments of catching up, an exchange of phone numbers, and we were back at the manor. The mood was definitely lighter than it had been when we had left...

Piper: " It was so good to see him again! "

Paige: " Nice kid. Awesome power to have, too. "

Phoebe: " He's gotten so big! I remember a chubby little boy, and now he's almost a man! "

I let them babble and delve in the freezer for a container of Chunky Munkey. They settle down at the kitchen table, laughing and talking in a way that hadn't been possible even a few hours ago.

It was Paige who finally looked at me, asking the inevitable question...

" Hey, why didn't Max ask who you were? "

" Because when we go on this missions of mercy, only you three can see me. Saves time and questions. "

Surprisingly, they accepted that explanation, and were still full of enthusiasm when Chris walked into the room, holding a freshly bathed Wyatt.

Piper: " You bathed him, too?! Thank you! "

Chris: " Didn't have a choice. He had an artistic moment, but I wasn't too keen on the medium he chose to express himself. "

The sisters burst into laughter, and I let them fill Chris in on their journey. He glanced at me once or twice, taking his cue from my looks. He was interested, complimentary and supportive.

I finally cleared my throat. " This is what it means to be a Charmed One. You help others in need. I was very pleased with how you all handled yourselves today. "

Piper blushed with pleasure and look down at her son, whom Chris had deposited in her lap.

Phoebe gave a shy smile and looked away, quickly, while Paige, of all people, thanked me.

They're high on adrenaline right now; I'll assess their progress once they wind down, but my preliminary report is fairly straightforward.

They don't see. They don't hear. If they believe, they aren't telling me.

But...

They FEEL. They CARE. And they relish the feelings that helping others brings about.

I'll take that behavior any day.


End file.
